


Of blanket and pillows

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Wholesome, fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: CodyWan fluffInvolves snuggles, cat videos and a fort
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Of blanket and pillows

Cody looks at his message from his jetti once more.

_I've cancelled all of your duties, meet me in our quarters in half an hour_

‘I don’t know whether to be amused or annoyed’ the Commander shook his head fondly at his cyar'ika behaviour. It’s cute to see him carefree, and not to have his beard get tangled from all the worried looks he give his padawan and grand padawan.

Cody enters their quarters to see… a fort?

Made out of pillows and blankets.

With a giggly jedi in his pyjama robe not very well hidden in the pile of pillows and blankets.

Locking the door, Cody takes off his armour, leaving him in his blacks, and crawls into the fort next to his jedi.

“What did you do to get all these ‘materials?’” He asks, falling in love all over again, as the man next to him gives him a rare genuine smile.

Obi Wan gives Cody a happy kiss.

“I may or may not gave away my next 6 months’ worth of pudding to Anakin and Ahsoka for them to retrieve it… that and I saw them with this last time we were on Coruscant”

Cody smiles at his general’s antics.

“So, what are we going to do in out fortress, general?”

“We are going to watch an assortment of Porg and Loth-Cat funny videos while cuddling and eating snacks that I asked Padame to smuggle in for me.” He gestures to the Holonet already on a porg video and the assortment of colourful packets in front of them.

“Sounds great, Cyar’ika” Cody kisses his lover before fully entering the fort, snuggled next to his boyfriend, pressing play to begin the laughter of seeing a Loth-Cat trying and failing to reach a high ledge.


End file.
